The Book
by InuzukaTaraka
Summary: One Shot. Post War, Sasuke x OC Taraka discovers a secret about the Uchiha and how similar he came to be from his former master.


"Do I get any missions today, Hokage-Sama?" Came the serene voice of a young woman wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, blue pants and tabi. Tied tightly around her forehead: a hitai-ate headband marking her allegiance to the leaf. A few strands of her silky brown hair fell overtop of the headband, and just near her Inuzuka markings on her cream face. Her ice eyes stared at the back of the Hokage's chair awaiting to get her hopeful response. Beside the female, a brute of a wolfish-like dog with amber eyes and a scar across his left eye patiently flickering his ears as he too awaited an answer.

There was a silence since the question was asked; however, it was soon replaced by the instant sound of slurping, the chair swiveling around to face the female. Bright blue eyes gazed back at her as the boisterous, blonde-haired fox-boy slurped down some ramen noodles from the bowl in his hand. Finally reaching a full mouth he soon smiled and gulped down his mouthful, "How many time did I tell you not to be so formal?!" Came the voice of Naruto, who gave somewhat of a chuckle before glancing down at his desk which happened to be as disorganized as his own room, and he then looked up to her, "Nothing has been new since yesterday nor came in." He then brought another set of noodles to his mouth and slurped them down, in which turn she would frown and mutter, "Damn it." She said a bit disappointed shoving her hands into her pockets. Hinata would join the two of them and smile and bow at Taraka, "Y-you c-could ch-check up on S-Sasuke-Kun." Asked the female, and then Naruto gave a nod before joining in speaking up, "Ah, I haven't heard from the dobe for awhile. Yeah why don't you do that?" Taraka's face would turn a bit of a shade of red, and she'd bow, "I shall then Hokage." Hinata would then smile and Naruto would soon raise a free hand up from his bowl and give her a thumbs up, "Take it easy too, will ya?!" She smiled before she walked off.

The Fourth Ninja War had been years ago,and peace had set in across many of the nations with the occasional mission or two; however, nothing overly threatening or really exciting for her, the great ANBU Captain. Everyone seemed to be busy doing their own things at this point, now there was peace and they could. Sakura was working at the hospital and seeing Sai, Naruto was with Hinata and many of their generation were starting to get together. The female looked to Kouji, her dog before headed off to the train area to find Sasuke. She wouldn't protest, in fact, she and Sasuke had spent quite the time together both training and studying since it helped pass the time of those slacking off; however, he had been tasked with his own job thanks to Naruto, and he in turn wasn't entirely ready for it. He was now a Jounin training his own little squad just as those before. Sasuke was loosening up a bit; however, he had a long way to go to be anything like any of the other Jounin or a bit of a conversationalist since Taraka seemed to do all the talking. Upon her arrival at the gates she noted the young man with a few kids trying to beat at him, and he sat down looking over them. His green vest tightly pulled to his body, and the kids seemingly worn out. A look of relief crossed the two boys and the girl and they ran off to her and Kouji, "Taraka-San!" Cried one of the boys, immediately ignoring Sasuke's lesson and approaching the female and her dog excitedly petting Kouji. Ice eyes were soon meant with a cold gaze from Sasuke who looked beat before he shrugged and joined them, "Training is over for the day." After the words escaped from his lips, a few excited cheers would come from the kids. Taraka soon chuckled and smirked, "You heard him! Better get on out of here before he changes his mind," and that was all they needed before they disappeared from view.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, in his typical gruff tone. His eyes glancing to her.  
The female put her hands behind her head and gave him a smile, "What? I can't check up on my favorite person in the world?" She teased, in a sing song voice but this in turn would cause his to flash a hint of smirk, "I owe you food, I get it. Let's go." The female grinned widely, and quickly grabbed ahold of his hand slipping her fingers around his palm and tugging him off into the direction of the hibachi place, Sasuke frowned; however, obliged to this notion. Kouji would follow them too, licking his chops as he too knew that he would be fed as well. The two would head off to eat.

Clouds lingered high in the afternoon sky as the time passed, and the two ended up walking out of the Hibachi after eating, "Time to train now, right?" She grinned looking to the tall raven hair man beside her. He gave a nod and a noise, "Hn." Which typically meant yes; however, she got used to his speak; however her voice was cut off the sound of thunder in the sky, lightning soon dancing across the clouds in the sky. Flecks of water soon assaulted the pair as it drizzle upon the Konoha's streets. The female's smile soon turned into that of a frown and she looked to the male, "...or not." She shoved her hands into her pockets and looked at the male as the rain started to pick up over the two of them and he gave a slight shrug, "I suppose not. Let's head to my place." Taraka's eyebrow raised a bit at this in confusion, "I can head home, I und-"  
She was cut off by a glare, "You live across town. I'm down the street."  
Taraka without fighting sighed and joined him, the rain at this rate pouring now as the two of them ran down the streets to Sasuke's place and walked into the door, dripping wet from head to toe in the rain. Sasuke unlocked his door keys jingling from the the multiple keys on the chain and walked in stripping the green vest from his body and tossing it on the floor. His hair was wet and matted, and the black shirt slicked against the muscles of his body. Taraka stepped him and her ice blue gaze shamelessly fell upon him for a moment before blinking, Sasuke without a care removed the wet shirt from his body and looked to her, "I've got some dry clothes if you want." Taraka's face became red and she blushed, "That would be nice, yes." She said, stammering as she soon looked to the ground, before he lead her to his room. "I have a bunch of shirts in here, just look for something."

Meanwhile, he'd close the door and step out to go tend to Kouji in the living room and picking up some towels. Taraka in a few minutes unzipped the sweatshirt and joined in tossing in on the ground and her undershirt as well as a pair of her pants, digging through his drawers for a shirt that would somewhat fit her, only to find an old blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on it. She smiled, "This'll do." She mused, pulling the warm shirt over her lithe figure. A few moments later, an orange book fell out of the drawer and onto the floor that was apparently tucked around the shirt. The female blinked for a moment, before picking it up off the ground as curiosity tugged at her. Her face became as red as a cherry at this point reading off the title of the book, "Icha Icha Paradise?!" Came the surprised voice of the woman, and she glanced at the shut door leaving the flushed Inuzuka in the room. She sat at the edge of his bed and opened up the book as her heart pounded away in her chest, "He must be just like Kakashi-San..." She muttered as her eyes met one of the pages curiously, as she never had read one of THOSE types of books. Nor did she think HE would read them either. Ice blue eyes gazed over the book and she started reading into one of the pages of the book.  
"AHEM." Came the grunt of an irate looking Uchiha male sitting at the door with his arms crossed looked down at the female who had been sitting with his book in her hands. "Enjoying yourself I see."  
"Sasuke?! I uh- I just..." She flushed as she was caught red handed, and she looked down unable to look at the bare chested man. Somewhat of a bemused yet evil grin crossed the lips of the Uchiha and he walked over to the bed and sat against the bedframe pulling her back and down upon his lap. The female gave somewhat of a surprised yelp, holding the book in her hands and she looked back at him, her face turning even redder, "What.. what are you..." She stammered.  
"Keep reading." He said smoothly, sitting back with an evil smirk upon his features, "Out loud to me."  
The Inuzuka female's head turned back to the book and she nodded slowly and did as told. Reading the words out loud to the male as she sat upon his lap. While the rain outside, continued to pour down. She was surely in for a long night.


End file.
